


BeChloe AU's

by nweeks3



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: An AO3 exclusive featuring a compilation of AU's with the most frequently used pairing of the fandom in response to the recently revealed kiss.Please read the prompt sheet before sending a prompt.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Secondary Timeline





	1. Chapter 1

Since the closest to a BeChloe kiss we’ll ever get was recently revealed, I’ve decided to start this compilation. Unfortunately, it is too late to make the characters a couple in my main timeline, but I am willing to do this in it’s place.

**RULES:**

  1. I do not write sex scenes
  2. Please specify in your prompt which type of AU you want to see (military, high school, you get the idea)
  3. If you want a kiss to be featured, please specify that.
  4. If you want another pairing to be featured, please specify which one and I'll let you know if it's allowed or not.



And with that, I hope to get a few prompts out of this. If you have any questions, let me know.


	2. The Awkward Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Can you do a high school AU where Beca is the teacher &’ Chloe is the student? Suggested by realsiiiiick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All narration will be in italics.

_ My name is Chloe Beale. I’m a senior at Barden High. Last week in English class, we were given a new student teacher named Miss Mitchell. Needless to say, I’ve found her attractive since day one. Now please don’t judge me for this. I know people say student/teacher relationships don’t always work. But I was once told that if you want something in life, you just got to go for it. And after class was when I made my move. _

As the school bell rang to end class, “Class dismissed!” Beca said.

As the students got up to leave, Chloe walked up to the teacher’s desk and handed Beca a folded piece of paper.

“This is for you,” Chloe said, winking at Beca.

After Beca read what was on the paper she asked, “What is this?”

“Okay, I admit it: I find you attractive,” Chloe confessed, prompting a chuckle from Beca.

“Well, thank you, though I hope you don’t mean from a relationship standard, because I’m your teacher and I’m pretty sure I could get fired for dating a student regardless of the gender,” Beca said.

“No one has to know. Besides, even if someone does question it, I could vouch for you,” Chloe offered.

“I have a proposition for you: If you’re really adamant about wanting to do something with me, you could buy me a coffee,” Beca suggested.

“Well, okay,” Chloe said.

_ I felt intrigued by Miss Mitchell’s proposition that I decided to take her up on it. So, she secretly gave me her number so we could set something up and about four days later, we made that coffee meet up happen. I did her a favor by buying coffee for her. Things during the meet up started going out well when we were getting to know each other. We shared so many details about each other. For instance, Miss Mitchell told me she hoped to get her teaching degree so she can be a full-time teacher and I told her how one day I want to get into vet school. We sat down for about a half hour until we had to leave for another day at school. _

_ So, when I had English class again, my classmate and best friend, Stacie, had so much to ask. _

“How did you pull off getting coffee with our student teacher?” Stacie asked.

“Just lucky, I guess,” Chloe said before then adding, “Okay, it was awesome! There was something about her I found attractive, so I had to go for it.”

“I applaud you for the effort, though I just don’t want to see you get hurt,” Stacie warned.

“What do you mean?” Chloe asked.

_ Stacie questioned my motivation for wanting a relationship with our student teacher. Though, sometimes you just got to go with your gut. So, I did. The second time Miss Mitchell and I got coffee, I finally got to the point and told her that I wanted a relationship with her. As for Miss Mitchell’s response...it made me realize that I should’ve listened to my classmate’s warning. _

In the cafeteria, Chloe sat down at a table with Stacie.

“I was a fool!” Chloe admitted, crying.

“I hate to say I told you so, but...I told you so,” Stacie said, rubbing it in.

“What have I done? I should’ve known that my student teacher crush was nothing more than a fantasy,” Chloe confessed.

“Not all fantasies become realities,” Stacie pointed out.

Chloe sniffled, “I know. It’ll be so awkward seeing her in class again.”

Stacie wiped Chloe’s tears with her finger, “I’m sure it’ll be fine. I mean you can’t avoid class just because of one incident.”

“I know. Okay, I’m done with this party. Let’s eat,” Chloe said.

“Atta girl!” Stacie said as the two ladies resumed eating.

_ So, the next time I had class with Miss Mitchell, I just hoped she wouldn’t call on me the whole time. It worked. But after class, she wanted to see me. I tried to get away, but she locked the door on me. _

“Look, Chloe, I get that you’re upset, but what you need to understand is that I can’t date a student. If I did and the rest of the staff or even Principal Posen found out, I could get fired!” Beca said, firmly.

“Okay,” Chloe said, sadly.

“But how about a compromise: As long as I’m still your student teacher, you can talk to me after class if anything’s bothering you. Maybe it’s something I’d be able to help with,” Beca proposed.

“I’d like that very much,” Chloe said.

_ So, my student/teacher crush didn’t become a relationship, but at least Miss Mitchell was kind enough to be able to talk to me if I ever needed it. Most importantly, I learned a valuable lesson out of all this: Some relationships are worth going for and others...not so much _


End file.
